Valentine Surprise
by Adala
Summary: Light is paid a surprise visit on Valentine's Day. And Light will certainly return the favour - he doesn't have any chocolates but pink fluffy handcuffs will do just as fine...
1. Surprise!

"Light!" Sachiko Yagami called from downstairs. "Light, you have a visitor!"

Light glanced over to the clock. It was 8 o'clock p.m. Who would pay him a visit this late? He didn't have a date tonight. Or had he forgotten?

With a sigh he stowed the Death Note away in the desk drawer and stood up to open the door of his room.

"Coming!"

If he really had forgotten about a date, he better didn't show it. He checked his appearance in the mirror. Alright, but not perfect. He pulled the sweater he was wearing over his head and unfastened his belt to put on a fresh shirt and a suit, just in case. For a finishing touch he also used a few drops of his favourite perfume. He checked the mirror again. An image fit for a god, no doubt about it.  
>He heard excited voices from downstairs. Apparently his mother was entertaining his guest until he arrived.<p>

Entering the living room, he gasped. There was Misa, sitting on the sofa with his mother who inexplainably had managed to use the short time he had dressed to get their family album out, showing Misa pictures of him and Sayu in the bath tub. Misa giggled and told his mother how cute both of them looked and how she hoped to be blessed with children as adorable as Light and Sayu.

Light cleared his throat to announce his presence. Both women turned their head and Sachiko beamed at him: "You really have the most loveley girl-friend, Light! I just showed her a few pictures of you when you were little," she explained. Light nodded and shrugged. Why should he care?

"Liiiight!" sqealed Misa and rushed up to hug him. Instead of her usual style, dominated by dark colours, she was wearing a lacy red and white dress with red ribbons in her hair and white stockings. Light knew, why she was here.

"Misa! What a surprise to see you! I thought you were busy today!" he exclaimed and pressed her against his chest to give his words extra weight. She blushed.

"I would never miss Valentine's Day with my Light," she declared softly. "And of course I got you something!" Light loosened his grip and she skipped away to fetch her bag from the sofa.

"Shall I make tea for you?" asked Sachiko, "or are you going out?"

"It's fine, Mum, we'll stay here. I didn't know Misa had time for me today, so I have nothing prepared."

"I'll make you tea, then," Sachiko confirmed. With Misa modelling and her son working hard for university, the two of them would have a hard time seeing each other regularly. So she would put her best efforts into letting them have a wonderful evening tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: to be continued. Rated M for later events in the story. Please comment!<strong>


	2. Casa di Due

**Valentine Surprise: Casa di Due**

"Thank you!" Misa chirped. Then she turned to Light.

"It's just something very humble, compared to what you mean to me," she said shyly and presented him with a very skillfully wrapped gift.

"You know that wasn't necessary. I don't care about gifts," he said, gently taking the gift from her hands. She nodded.

"I know. But I just had to get you something! I mean, what kind of girl-friend would I be if I didn't?"  
>It was probably chocolate. He had already brought home what felt like tons of chocolate from school. Well, at least it had made Sayu happy.<p>

"Let's go upstairs," he said. "Mum! We'll be in my room!"

"Alright. I'll bring the tea upstairs when it's done," his mother replied. When the steps on the stairway died away, she snuck into the living room and picked up the phone. Upstairs, the door to Light's room went shut. Sachiko dialed. Her son would be so thrilled!

"Please, Light, I want you to open it!" pleaded Misa.

"It's greedy to open a present so soon."

"But I want to see how you like it. Pleeeeese!"

"Fine."

Carefully, Light undid the ribbons and unfolded the cloth Misa had used to wrap the present. Inside was a beautifully decorated box, also sealed with a frilly ribbon.  
>As he opened the box, his jaw dropped. Inside the box was a chocolate cake in the shape of a book. On the left page was a man, wearing a crown and holding an apple and a pen, completely naked except for a big leaf to cover his shame. On the right page was a naked woman, also crowned and holding an Eye of Providence and a skull.<p>

Light had to admit, this was kind of clever. It looked like a harmless religious motive but referenced their roles as God and Goddess of the New World.

"It's... it's the most artistic chocolate I got today," he finally said.

"Oh, but it's not a normal chocolate cake! I know you don't like sweets, so I used extra dark chocolate with 80% cocoa!"

"Hyuk hyuk, you're Goddess thinks of everything," Ryuk snickered.

"Do you mean you made this yourself?"

"Of course! I had Rem help me with the Gods, but I knew you wouldn't like anybody else to see it!"

Light smiled darkly. Maybe she was not such a risk to their mission after all.

"You better acknowledge all the trouble she's been through," Rem said, not specifying exactly what she meant but Light was pretty sure she wasn't talking about the cake.  
>There was a discreet knock at the door.<p>

"Oh, that must be our tea," Light stated the obvious and opened it. His mother had placed a tray on the floor, with the tea pot and two cups of their best tea dish. There was also a piece of paper, neatly tugged between the cups. Light picked up the tray and carried it over to his desk. He flipped the cups and gasped. There were two condoms hidden under the cups.

"Sayu, what the hell," ge growled. Stupid prancks.  
>Then he took the paper. It was a note:<p>

_Dear Light,_

_I know you and Misa don't have much time to yourselves._  
><em>So I booked you a room at Casa di Due love hotel. There will be a taxi picking you up in half an hour.<em>  
><em>Please enjoy yourselves!<em>

_Kisses,_

_Mum_

Light blushed and scrunched the note up between his fingers. Meanwhile, Misa had taken the condoms and examined them.

"They're nice condoms," she decided, "Look, this one is black-coloured, extra-sensitive and the other one is grooved!" She giggled. "Even if they're your sister's, we could put them to good use." She winked. Light just stood at the desk, staring at the floor.

"What is it?" Misa asked, concerned now.

"His mum got you a room in a love hotel," Ryuk blabbed.

"Hyaa! You have the best mum ever!" Misa cried and flung herself at her boyfriend to hug him tightly.

"I don't know about this," Light said, not responding to the hug.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...," he sighed. "Look: remember that I told you we should not be seen together?"

"But your mum called a cab for you," Ryuk intervened. "Nobody will see you."

"And if my house is under observation?"

"Then they saw Misa enter anyway."

Light frowned. He felt himself getting angry. Misa was not an idiot but she acted totally idiotic most of the time! Why couldn't she be normal?

"Yes, that's exactly why I told you not to come!" he scolded Misa.

"But... but I just wanted to see you on Valentine's Day!" Her eyes were getting wet.  
>Light sighed.<p>

"Alright. It will probably raise more suspicion if we stay here, so we'll go. But it was stupid of you to come here! You might put us both in danger!"

Misa nodded and hung her head.

"Misa will not come to your house again without your consent," she assured him obediently.

"Alright." Light hugged her. "Let's see what the _Casa di Due_ has in store for us."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: to be continued. Rated M for later events in the story. Please comment!<strong>


	3. Take the Lead

**Valentine Surprise - Chapter III**

The _Casa di Due_ was brightly lit and flashed its blue and red colours through the night. Light felt truly uncomfortable. He had never been to a love hotel before and was uncertain what to expect. Misa fidgetted excitedly on the car seat next to him, pointing at the hotel and beaming with joy.  
>Light paid the taxi driver with some of the ridiculous amount of money his mother had silently slipped him before they left. Misa cheered "Whoo!" and clasped his arm.<br>"This is the best Valentine's date ever!" she declared.  
>Light smiled at her and said: "I'm glad!" while he wondered if this was what the perfect boyfriend was supposed to say.<br>They entered the building with Misa still clinging to his arm. Inside, there was a pink waiting lounge, where a group of dressed-up mannequins shouted a cheerful "Welcome!" at them. Light whispered at Misa to take a seat in the lounge while he got the key to their room. Misa nodded and sat down in one of the comfortable white armchairs that were set in front of a large tv screen. It was playing music videos but Misa was too excited to pay attention. A mirror ball threw small circles of light across the pink coloured room. She had been in a few love hotels before but not in this one. According to the advertisement one could order video games and films and she also saw a sign that indicated free costume rent. She examined it closer and discovered a huge variety of costumes, ranging from schoolgirl, maid or nurse uniforms to bunny and cat outfits. She wondered if Light was into any of those fetish attires. Probably not. Or he didn't know yet. She smiled to herself. Light surely was smart but while he was almost an expert wielding the power of death, he didn't seem to know much about living. Which was only justified, after all he was only 18. But maybe she could help him discover some of the hidden treasures life had in store. He hadn't even seen her naked yet. She turned away from the advertisement. There was enough time to dress up in all kinds of kinky costumes when they were safe to openly commit to their relationship.

"I got the key." Light presented the evidence dangling from a bulky key ring with the number of their room engraved on it in large letters.  
>"Yay!" she exclaimed and jumped up from the armchair she had returned to. She couldn't wait to get to their room! Light put the key into his pocket and possessively wrapped his arm around Misa's waist. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. This simple gesture made her feel so loved and protected. She responded to his display of affection by embracing his torso and nestling her face up against his chest. Gazing at her with a look she couldn't quite define, he slowly walked her towards the elevator. Another couple was already waiting there, carefully averting their eyes. But Misa was so proud to be seen with him, her boyfriend, who was so handsome and perfect in every way. She couldn't care less who saw them together, be it in a love hotel or anywhere else. Overwhelmed by her feelings, she cuddled up even closer to him and whispered shyly: "I love you." She knew he only said it because the other couple could hear them but still it sent a shiver down her spine when she heard him reply: "I love you more." He sounded so sincere. Nothing, nothing in the world could have made her happier right now than those few words, whispered by the only man she would ever love. She feared she would start to cry, but there was the elevator and Light gently led her inside, keeping a respectful distance to the other couple, as far as that was possible. Silently, they left the elevator when it stopped on their floor and walked along the dark corridor until they found their room for the night.<p>

The room was small and rather plain. Light was a little relieved about that. He had no interest in some freaky, fancy bedroom. He took off his shoes and unpacked their bag. He had brought his private bathroom equipment and pyjamas. When there was nothing more to sort away, he sat down on the bed, for want of other seating opportunities.  
>"We should rent the playstation," he said.<br>"What?" Misa shrieked. "But I thought we came here to..."  
>"It's sufficient that my mum believes that's what we are doing," Light explained. "We don't have to actually do it."<br>"Oh..." Misa didn't put much effort into concealing her disappointment. But Light ignored it anyway. Sex was all about losing control. And he didn't mean to.

It was no use. Light wouldn't listen to her. Nobody else would come to a love hotel with nothing to do and NOT take advantage of that. Nobody but Light Yagami. Apparently, she would have to change her tactics.  
>Light had switched on the huge plasma tv and was zapping through the channels, all the while careful not to pay attention to her at all. Fair enough. She would make him pay attention to her. And she knew more than one trick to achieve that.<br>She took off her jacket and untied the laces of her shoes. He still had his gaze set on the tv. She would give him something much more entertaining. She slipped into the tiny bathroom and stripped off all of her clothes except for the extraordinary pants and bra she had specifically bought for her Valentine's date with Light, who apparently had settled on one channel and was shuffeling through a folder describing the video games one could rent from the hotel. Misa was confident. He would enjoy her more than those stupid games.  
>Casually, she sat down on his lap, ignoring the irritated look he probably used to play down his surprise.<br>"If we are already here, why not do it?" she asked, leaning closer to him to make sure her breasts brushed against his cheek.  
>"It's not like there is much else to do." "Well..." He blushed. Misa had kind of hoped he would drop his mask of total self-control once they were in the hotel and passionately ravish her, but apparently it would have to be the other way around.<br>"I'm your girlfriend," she reminded him, "it's alright to touch me." Slowly, she took his hands into hers and guided them upwards to her breasts.

As his fingers touched her naked skin, Light felt a spark, like electricity, spreading through his body. He had never been much into the pursuit of sexual interactions, so he had never touched a woman before. Certainly not due to lack of opportunity. It just had never seemed important to him. Yet his body reacted very distinctly to the sudden change of conduct. He felt his manhood swell and quickly adjusted his position so Misa wouldn't notice. He didn't want to encourage her behaviour. The God of the New World could not let himself be distracted by such minor provocations.  
>Her face lowered to his cheeks, gently touching them with her lips and moving gradually towards his mouth until she finally claimed his lips, engaging him in a violent kiss. He was holding her breasts now, as she had silently instructed him to do, but nothing more. No stroking, no massaging, no movement whatsoever. Nothing. It was hard enough to bear as it was. His body screamed at him, urged him to give in to the stimuli he received, the temptation rising with every little movement on his lap, every wild jolt of their lips. He was reluctantly tolerating the kiss but otherwise fiercely clinging to his mask of indifference.<p>

Misa was determined to make him lose that mask tonight. She wanted to see his eyes burning with desire. Desire for her. But he was still cold as a fish and she felt no reaction from him, not even from below the waistline. She should be damned if she couldn't at least make him hard! She parted her lips and invaded his mouth, sliding her dexterous tongue along his teeth and lips before she took over his whole oral cavity. Hesitantly, very hesitantly, she felt him respond. Her heart fluttered. Sharing a kiss with him, even as half-hearted as it was, brought an ecstasy to her she had never imagined possible. Since he was definitely not going to take initiative, she slid her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. His warm hands brushed against her delicate skin as the bra slid down and his touch sent a shiver through her whole body. Every other man would have been overwhelmed with lust by now, but not him. He was so different in so many ways. So special.  
>Led by her hands, he was stroking her bare breasts, but not very skillfully. Maybe it was his first time? There was still no response from below, so she intensified the kiss, leaning against him to force him down on the mattress. She was afraid he would push her away, that her move was too bold. But he complied, sinking down on the mattress, even allowing her to sit on top of him.<p>

Light felt unable to think clearly in the rush of hormones his body had released to force him into submission. Misa sat on his crotch, bent over him with her breasts still in his grasp. She must feel his body's reaction. He couldn't hide it any more. She smiled at him, so very sweetly. Maybe sleeping with her would not be such a bad idea. After all, he had to ensure her loyalty. His gaze wandered past her smile and behind her, he saw Ryuk and Rem staring at them. It helped to reduce his erection to diminutiveness.  
>"Don't forget the condoms, Light," Ryuk grinned, as Misa started to unbutton Light's shirt.<br>"Don't listen to him. Just relax," she whispered. Easier said than done. It required some skill to ignore the shinigami following them around, even in everyday life when there was no mood to be killed... Light was relieved. The shinigami had been enough of a turn-off for him to regain control over his body.

"Rem, Ryuk... would you mind...?" Misa asked, her pleading eyes at Rem who would surely understand. She just couldn't let this opportunity slide. He had been hard already. He had kissed her back. Given more time, she would definitely succeed to make him give her everything.  
>"Never mind. We won't watch you get busy," Ryuk cackled, "here are many more couples to observe, hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. You should see the faces you make. Humans iarei interesting." Misa waited until both shinigami had disappeared through the wall. Then she finished unbuttoning Light's shirt.  
>"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Light said, clutching her wrist.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because you are clouding my mind."<br>Misa shook her head.  
>"You're not supposed to be thinking straight when making love," she explained, "Just let yourself go. Let's have a good time. Who knows when we will have this chance again?"<br>Light stared into her big brown eyes. She did have a point there. It was not likely they would have a second chance to become this intimate any time soon. Still, he didn't want his mind to be clouded or his mask to crack.  
>"I'm sorry," he said, "but I just don't feel like it."<p>

Misa stared at him in disbelief. She was still sitting on his lap, one hand caught in his grip, the other holding his shirt. He lay between her thighs, with his flawless bare chest and beautiful eyes looking so harshly up at her.  
>"You felt like it a moment ago", she protested, "just give it time!"<br>"I don't want to give it time!" Light said sternly.

_to be continued..._


	4. Shackled

**Valentine Surprise - Chapter IV**

"I see," Misa said calmly. "You still don't trust me."  
>Light said nothing.<br>"I gave my life into your hands and you still don't trust me."

"I don't like being tricked into losing control."

"But I don't mean to trick you!" Misa desperately reaffirmed. "I love you! I would do anything for you!"

"Then please refrain from trying to seduce me." Light gently pushed her off his lap.

"Well, there is something else we could do." With grim determination in her eyes she slid down the bed and out of Light's sight. When she returned, a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs dangled from her index finger.

"What's that about?"

"If you don't trust me, cuff me."

"What?"

"Please, Light, I just want you to make love to me! I don't care if you need to shackle me to feel in control or because you can't find it in your heart to trust me. I want to feel you inside of me. Just once."  
>She closed one cuff around her wrist and handed Light the small golden key and the open cuff.<br>"Here."

Light's mouth gaped.

"Come on! Cuff me already!"

Hesitantly, Light received the open cuff and closed it, chaining the blonde model to the bed-head.

"See? I'm at your mercy now," she cooed. "I'm a slave to your every desire."

Light couldn't deny, there was something very tempting about the submissive cues of Misa's body and demeanour.

"Make love to me, Light!" she whispered. "My emptiness is yearning for you."

"I'm not sure about this." he muttered, more to himself than to Misa. Of course he was hard again. He liked to think he had adamant self-control, but his body reacted very distinctly to the scarcely-clad young woman, sprawling on the sheets. Light cursed his cock for being so susceptible to simple temptations while he felt his mind being lulled by the impulses to his limbic system. It was weird how he could basically observe his protesting thoughts subsiding and finally completely turning on him, trying to convince him it was a good idea to give in to Misa's efforts, after all, it wouldn't hurt to have her pleasure him and he would still be in control if she was fucking _shackled_ to the bed...  
>Sexual desire had always seemed rather unspectacular to Light, and he had felt less susceptible to it than hunger or fatigue. But now he felt he might have been wrong and sex truly was the most powerful of those drives, even to him, making him lose his mind to his lower instincts. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.<br>Misa, tired of waiting, reached out her legs and, very gently, touched his crotch with her little feet, starting to slowly move them against his erection.

"Please, Light, don't make me wait any more." she pleaded, "I'm already dripping wet!"

"Fine," he said, "I guess I can do you this favour. After all, you let me use me your eyes."

Misa squealed with joy, when her boyfriend finally opened his trousers. Oh, how she had been waiting for this moment!

"Now the briefs!" she cheered. They were already stretched by the rock-hard arousal and Misa gasped when they were finally removed, just for effect. She did enjoy the sight, though. The foreskin had already slid back, revealing a heart-shaped, slightly dripping crown.

Against his will, Light blushed. There he was, in nothing but his socks and a half-opened shirt, with this coveting and without a doubt experienced woman before him. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and folded it to buy time. He had never put much thought into his first time. But he was the God of the New World. Whatever he did, she would be pleased. She was at his mercy, not the other way around. If she was not satisfied, that was just part of the deal. With a smug grin on his face, he pushed her thighs apart, allowing direct access to her cunt. She was already wide open, welcoming him into her body. Excited, Light positioned his manhood in front of her entrance, touching her opening with his tip - fuck, wait!

"Sorry," he mumbled, skidding off the bed and picking up his trousers.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke?" shrieked Misa. "I said I'm at your mercy, but this is just-"

"I forgot the condoms." Light held up the black, "extra-sensitive" rubber johnny for her to see. "Just be a little patient."

_to be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Never forget about contraception! I almost forgot while writing this.

Comments, as always, very welcome. Please tell me if you like the smut and what could be done to make it sexier. I'm pretty sure the interruption was a turn-off. But tell me what _you_ think! Cheers!


End file.
